Random Acts of Spongebob
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A series of one-shots showing Spongebob doing random acts of kindness throughout Bikini Bottom. Inspired by the Best Day Ever Shorts
1. Lily's Present

**Random Acts of Spongebob**

**(This is a collection inspired by the Best Day Ever Shorts called A Random Act of Spongebob. This will follow the format the shorts being only a few seconds long so each chapter will be quite short. Some chapters will be short while others will be a bit longer. With that said, hope you enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1: Lily's Present**

One morning at his pineapple, Spongebob was busy dusting off his house when he could hear something coming from the Easter Island house next door, so he looked out the window to see Squidward pacing back and forth like he was thinking about something. Seeing the calendar behind him, Spongebob stretched one of his eyes out to have a look at it and he saw that Squidward had drawn a circle around a particular date, which was today. "No wonder Squidward's so worked up. Today's Lily's birthday and he needs to get her a present!" Spongebob said with a bright smile crossing his face upon figuring out what Squidward's issue was. He then stretched his eye back and then looked down to figure out what to do about this. After a few seconds, he suddenly smiled and snapped his fingers as an idea crossed his mind.

"I know! I'll save Squidward the trouble and buy a present that he can give to Lily. The only question is: what to buy her?" Spongebob asked as he started to scratch his head to try and think about what Lily would like. After a few moments, an idea hit him and he rushed out of his pineapple to go to the music store; he was sure that he could find something there.

Sometime later, Spongebob slowly walked over to the front step of Squidward's house and placed a box that he had wrapped up in yellow wrapping paper and tied up with red ribbons on the doormat. "Lily will love this." Spongebob smiled. He then knocked on the door and immediately rushed off to hide behind the house. After a few seconds, the door opened and Lily had a look around to see who it was.

"Hello?" Lily asked. She could see that no one was there, but then she looked down to see the present laying on the doormat so she bent down and picked it up. "What's this?" she asked. She gently pulled the ribbon off and then took off the wrapping to find a box with an instrument inside it, and then she grabbed the instrument to see what it was. After a quick glance, Lily could recognize it straight away.

"My own clarinet?" Lily asked. She then saw that there was a little tag tied around the clarinet, so she lifted it up to see what it read.

_Dear Lily_

_Happy Birthday_

_Squidward_

As Lily looked at the writing, a bright smile crossed her face as she understood; Squidward realised how much she loved listening to his music, so he went to the trouble of buying her this present so she could play alongside him. "Oh, Squiddy!" Lily smiled, and then she closed the door and started to rush upstairs so she could find Squidward and give him a big hug to thank him for the gift.

Meanwhile, Spongebob poked his head out from behind the house having heard what Lily was saying and he brightly smiled, thrilled that she liked what he chose out.


	2. Mart Manager

**Random Acts of Spongebob**

**Chapter 2: Mart Manager**

One day at the Bargain Mart, Spongebob was heading towards the counter while pushing a trolley he had in front of him; he had come here to get a refill of Gary's snail food as well as some other things that he could probably have for dinner. But as he arrived at the counter, he stopped short when he saw the long line in front of him. "Must be pretty busy today." Spongebob commented as he moved his head to see how long the line was: it turned out that the line went to across half of the mart, something that genuinely surprised Spongebob. He then tapped the shoulder of the person in front of him, Tom, who then looked down at the yellow sponge with a frown.

"Hey, you think you can do something about this line? We've been waiting here for hours!" Tom snapped, causing Spongebob to jump in surprise. He then had a closer look to see that sure enough, quite a few people in the line were complaining about having to wait for as long as they have.

"Come on, what's the hold up?!" Nat asked. "I've had to wait in this line since this morning! Will you hurry up?!" Harold yelled out as he and some other people were shaking their fists in frustration and yelling about their predicament. Spongebob then looked down to think wondering what to do about this, and then he turned to see that there was a closed counter just not too far to the right, and then he smiled having an idea.

"Hey, I know!" Spongebob said. With this, he rushed over to the counter with his trolley in hand and then jumped over to the other side of the counter, wearing the cashier outfit over his regular clothes. "Mart Manager Squarepants is at your service! Please step over this way!" Spongebob called, waving to the long line. The group then turned their heads to see that another counter was open, so they rushed over so they could get their items checked and not have to wait in that line any longer. "Thank you for visiting the Bargain Mart and we hope to see you here again soon." Spongebob said as he checked the items without any hesitance, and the line started to move faster than it had been earlier. Tom soon arrived at the counter and gave his items to Spongebob, who checked then off right away and then shoved them back into the shopping bags.

"Hey, thanks! It would have taken us forever to get our shopping done." Tom said, obviously happy with how fast this service was. Spongebob then smiled modestly and shook his head.

"No problem, my friend. Just doing my job." Spongebob replied.


	3. A Squirrel's Gift

**Random Acts of Spongebob**

**Chapter 3: A Squirrel's Gift**

One morning, Spongebob was just getting out of bed and was busy getting himself ready for the day. As he passed the calendar hanging on his wall, he stopped short and then rushed back over to see a particular day that he had circled as a reminder to himself. "How could I have forgotten? Today's Sandy's birthday! I need to get ready and then get something nice for her." Spongebob said. After getting his trademark brown square pants with the red tie on, Spongebob rushed out of his pineapple so he could get Sandy a present. Arriving at the Bargain Mart, Spongebob started to look through the shelves to see if there was something that Sandy would like. After a few moments of searching, his eyes soon flew on a box of tools on the top shelf.

"Sandy will really like this. I'm sure she'll like having some new equipment while working on her inventions." Spongebob commented. He grabbed a small stool and reached up to get the toolbox from the shelf, but then he accidently slipped off the stool and dropped on the floor with the toolbox falling off the shelf and landing on top of him. "Well, at least I got the toolbox down." Spongebob said his voice muffled from underneath the toolbox, and then he lifted it from off of him with some difficulty due to how heavy it was and started to drag it across the floor towards the counter. After paying for the toolbox, Spongebob arrived back in his pineapple having dragged it all the way back there and then stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh, that was exhausting. I better get to work wrapping up this thing and then getting over to Sandy's place." Spongebob said, adjusting himself so he was standing upright again. Grabbing a roll of wrapping paper from the cupboard, Spongebob then started to unfold the roll across the toolbox but found that the wrapping paper he had only covered half of the toolbox.

"Looks like I'm out of wrapping paper. Well, I'll find something else to wrap this present up with." Spongebob commented. With this, he ran downstairs to the living room and tore off some of the wallpaper he had around on the walls, and then headed back up to his room to finish wrapping his present up. Once he was done with that, Spongebob realized that he had to find a nice ribbon to put around it. "I know what I can use for a ribbon!" Spongebob smiled, snapping his fingers as he had an idea. He ran to the bathroom and unfolded the toilet paper until he had enough and tore it off, and then he headed back to his room to tie it up around the present. But as he stepped back to have a look at how the wrapping turned out, he noticed that there was something wrong with the ribbon he used.

"I think it might be too obvious that it's actually toilet paper." Spongebob said. But then an idea hit him; he could cover up the fact that the ribbon was toilet paper if he painted on it and he knew exactly where he could get paint.

In his house, Squidward was walking over to his favourite painting board as he had a new idea. But then Spongebob poked his head out from behind the board causing him to jump and scream in surprise. "Spongebob, what are you doing in my house?" Squidward asked, obviously not happy with Spongebob being in here.

"Sorry, Squidward. I was just wondering if I could borrow some of your paint. I really need it for something important." Spongebob replied as he picked up a tube of red paint and a paintbrush. Looking up to see Squidward frowning at him, Spongebob smiled innocently. "It's okay, Squidward. I'll bring it back once I'm done. Thanks!" Spongebob said, before he ran over to the open round windows and jumped out of one of them with Squidward running over and looking out to see him heading back into the pineapple.

"Stop breaking into my house!" Squidward yelled even though Spongebob couldn't hear him. Meanwhile, Spongebob was busy painting over the toilet paper so it didn't look so obvious. Once he was gone, Spongebob stepped back to see how it looked and smiled at how the paper now looked like a red ribbon.

"It looks perfect! Now Sandy will really like what I got for her." Spongebob smiled. But when he had a closer look at how his work turned out, he suddenly realised that there was something wrong. "Dear Neptune!" Spongebob gasped; he didn't notice that in the midst of his painting, he had accidently splattered the wrapping paper in red paint so now it looked like a complete mess of colours mixed together. "Oh, now it's a wreck. There's no way Sandy will accept it in this state." Spongebob sighed looking down in dismay. But then he realised that he had to get to Sandy's place, so he started to drag the present out of his house behind him deciding not to think about the state of the wrapping paper. As he walked past Squidward's house, Squidward opened the window and poked his head out.

"Spongebob, what are you doing?" Squidward asked. But then he looked at what Spongebob was dragging behind him and he started trying to stifle his laughing. "And what is that supposed to be?" Squidward asked with a smile on his face at the state of the gift behind Spongebob. Spongebob looked at the wrapped up present behind him and then he looked back up at Squidward.

"It's Sandy's present. Today's her birthday and I wanted to get her something nice." Spongebob replied. Squidward then suddenly started laughing.

"That's some present! I hope she doesn't mistake it for trash; that would be something terrible for you to give her!" Squidward called, before he started laughing loudly and then headed back inside the room while Spongebob could still hear him laughing.

"It's not trash, it's a toolbox. And I'm sure Sandy will like it, despite the state of the wrapping." Spongebob said more to himself than anyone else. With this, he continued to drag the present behind him while on his way to Sandy's place; he didn't want to miss out on her birthday. Eventually, he arrived at the Treedome and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to show Sandy standing there.

"Howdy, Spongebob." Sandy said, smiling to see that Spongebob was here to see her. "Hey, Sandy. Happy Birthday." Spongebob replied.

"I'm surprised you remembered about my birthday, but it's great to see you come to visit to give me your birthday wishes." Sandy said, smiling at the fact that Spongebob remembered about today. She then turned to see the gift behind Spongebob splattered in red paint and wrapping paper underneath the red mess. "What's that you got there?" she asked.

"It's your birthday present. I really wanted to get you something that I was sure you'd like." Spongebob said. The two then came into the Treedome, with Sandy supplying Spongebob with a helmet full of water so he could breathe, and the two sat down at the table with the present on the table for Sandy to see. "Getting your present wasn't very easy. See, I had to get it from the top shelf so I grabbed a stool so I could reach it, but then I slipped off and it landed on top of me. And then I had to wrap it up, but I was out of wrapping paper so I had to use the wallpaper I had downstairs. And then when I wanted to get a ribbon to tie around it, all I had was toilet paper so I borrowed some of Squidward's paint so it wouldn't look so obvious, but then I ended up getting paint all over the wrapping paper and it looked like a mess! Sorry about ruining your present, Sandy." Spongebob explained, looking down in sadness at the end of his explanation. Sandy looked at Spongebob in surprise and then she smiled, wrapping her arm around him prompting him to look up at her in surprise.

"Oh, issues with wrapping is nothing to worry about, Spongebob. But boy, it sounds like you went through a lot of trouble just to get me a good present. Let's find out if your persistence was worth it, shall we?" Sandy suggested. Spongebob smiled and nodded in agreement; he was looking forward to seeing how Sandy would react to his gift. With this, Sandy pulled off the ribbon and then tore the wrapping paper off to reveal the toolbox. "Spongebob, what's this?" she asked as she looked at the toolbox in puzzlement.

"I thought that you would need some extra equipment while you were working on some new inventions, so I figured that getting you this would help you out a little bit." Spongebob explained. Sandy opened the toolbox to see what was in it, and then she gasped in surprise at the various tools that were inside.

"Look at all these tools! These could really help me speed up my progress with my inventions." Sandy said, with a bright smile crossing her face. She then turned to Spongebob and happily hugged him while he stared in surprise. "Thanks so much, Spongebob. I really like it." Sandy smiled.

"Hooray!" Spongebob cheered, thrilled that his persistence in getting Sandy this present was all worth it in the end.


	4. New Barrier

**Random Acts of Spongebob**

**Chapter 4: New Barrier**

Spongebob was just arriving home from another day at the Krusty Krab and he had now come to the front door of his house. "Ah, another successful day at my favourite workplace and doing my favourite job. Now it's time to do nothing but relax and re-enact my day at the Krusty Krab." Spongebob smiled and he opened the door to his house, but just as he was about to go inside he suddenly heard a scream coming from the back of the Easter Island house beside his own and he turned his head to find out what that was. "That sounds like someone yelling out in frustration. I better go see the cause of this." Spongebob said raising his finger up in the air like he usually did whenever he had something serious in his mind made up. With this, he headed over to the back of the house to find Squidward looking at his coral flowers; they had been stamped and trampled on and now they looked like a complete wreck.

"Look at the state of my flowers! They're a mess! And I had just planted them yesterday, too." Squidward cried as he looked at his ruined flowers in dismay. Spongebob came over and looked down to see the wrecked flowers and he quickly understood what Squidward meant; they didn't look the same as when Squidward planted them. Squidward then looked up to see Spongebob staring down at his flowers and a frown quickly appeared on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, prompting Spongebob to look at his neighbour.

"Well, I heard you from my house so I thought I'd come over to see what was happening." Spongebob replied. Squidward couldn't help but sigh in annoyance; Spongebob somehow always found a way to get involved in his business even when it was something that he shouldn't be worrying about. But this was Spongebob after all, and he always got concerned about things that he was certain was urgent especially when it came to Squidward himself. So Squidward got back up on his feet from his kneeling position after looking at his flowers and then he looked down at Spongebob who was looking up at him.

"I planted these flowers just yesterday, and now they look like this! I just don't know how I'm supposed to let these people know to stay away from my garden." Squidward explained, and then he frowned again in annoyance at the fact that someone was going through without knowing that they weren't supposed to be there. Having been paying attention to all of that, Spongebob then started scratching his chin to figure out what to do to help Squidward during this predicament. But after a few seconds, a bright smile suddenly crossed Spongebob's face and he snapped his fingers which prompted Squidward to look down at him wondering what he was up to.

"I think I know just how to help with that! Wait here, Squidward; I'll be right back with something." Spongebob said before rushing off to get what he had in mind while Squidward watched him leave. Once the yellow sponge was gone, Squidward then turned his head and sighed.

"This can only end so well." Squidward commented; he was certain that whenever Spongebob had an idea, it almost never ended well and sometimes resulted in injuries towards Squidward himself. But then, he turned his head to see Spongebob running back over with a small picket fence that he apparently put together himself. "And what's that supposed to be for?" Squidward asked pointing down to the fence. Spongebob then placed the fence down at a position around the flowers so it was protecting them.

"That way, no one will step on your flowers by mistake. I've got to get back to my house now. See you tomorrow, Squidward!" Spongebob said before rushing back to his pineapple while waving to Squidward, who was staring in surprise trying to register what just happened.


End file.
